


[Podfic] Delineation

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (podfic ofDelineationby emungere)Hannibal breaks out of the BSHCI and finds Will at his house.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] Delineation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delineation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616274) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



**Listen:**  
  


_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/Delineation) to stream)_

**Text:** [Delineation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616274?view_adult=true)

 **Author:** [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere)

 **Length:** 8:14

 **Download:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3f32i9snid76lqn/Delineation.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to emungere for giving blanket permission to podfic her works.


End file.
